Thursday Nights
by The Almighty Kit
Summary: KaiRei, BryanTala, TysonMax. Sequel to 'Wednesday Evenings'. The Bladebreakers, Tala and Bryan all go out clubing. What can go wrong? Please read and review! :D.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own it.

Hey All! Thanks to all of you who reviewed 'Wednesday Evenings'. Okay, I now have a side story to 'Wednesday Evenings' out, so go check it out! It's called '**Perfection In Not So Obvious Places'**! With that said, onto the first chapter(Sorry it's so short. I wrote this while packing. I have to go to my aunt's soon.)!

Thoughts: _/blah blah blah/_

* * *

It was Thursday night and the Bladebreakers, Tala and Bryan were all sitting in a booth at one of the most exclusive clubs in Tokyo, Voltaire coincidently owning it, for reasons unknown. Kai just figured he owned it because it would make the old bastard richer than he already was, which was oddly okay to Kai, seeing as though it meant a bigger allowance each month and that when the old bastard finally decided to die, he'd inherit all of it. 

The night before had been pretty rough for some residents of the dojo. The pizza they ordered for dinner was nasty as hell and made poor little Maxie sick, meaning Bryan spent most of his night holding back the blond's hair and rubbing soothing circles on his back as he threw it up.

Tala also didn't get much sleep. At first, he didn't even have a place to sleep. Rei and Kai were busy in Rei's room, Max was sick and he was sure he wouldn't get much sleep in that room seeing as though Max was throwing up every 10 seconds, and the living room where the couch was had too many windows, meaning when the sun came up, it would wake him up and he really wasn't a morning person.

Of course, that's when Tyson stepped in and generously offered Tala the option of staying with him. Though even then the pair didn't get any sleep, but that's a tale for another day.

This morning had also been hectic, well, at least for Kai it was. While Rei was cooking breakfast, and Tala, Tyson, Max and Bryan were sleeping, he took it upon himself to start planning Rei's party, calling all the teams. All of them agreed to come, though he dreaded the arrival of a certain Chinese team.

But those thoughts were current pushed to the back of his mind, seeing as though he was currently making out with his delicious neko-jin lover in the now empty booth.

Tala had gone off to dance, Bryan following close behind to make sure no one touched him, Tyson went to the bar and Max and followed Bryan and Tala, having nothing better to do.

Kai broke away from Rei and scanned his surroundings, searching for a certain blond American, which happened to be wearing too tight jeans and pale blue off the shoulder top, courtesy of Tala. Seeing Max was safe he turned back to Rei, brushing his bangs out his eyes lovingly.

The neko-jin blushed slightly. Kai had practically begged him to rid himself of the red headband and white binding and that scared the hell out of Rei since 'The Great' Kai Hiwatari does not beg. So, he left his hair unbound, without the headband, and in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

Rei's golden eyes looked up at Kai curiously.

"Why'd we stop?"

Crimson eyes flickered back over towards Max, seeing he was still keeping distance between him and Tyson.

Rei frowned and crawled into Kai's lap, wrapping his arms around Kai's neck.

"Hey…what's wrong? You've been spacing out since everyone left the table."

Kai looked down and gave Rei a half smile, wrapping his arms around the neko-jin's thin waist, while his eyes once again flickered over to Max.

Rei followed his line of sight and smiled, giving Kai a quick peck on the cheek.

"He'll be fine, love."

"But look what he's wearing! I'm going to murder that damned redhead!"

Rei giggled.

"I think he looks cute. You worry too much Kai! Besides, You're not the only one keeping an eye on him."

Kai followed Rei's line of sight and saw Bryan also keeping a sharp eye on Max, while also keeping an eye on a scantily clad Tala.

Kai nodded in approval and looked back at Rei, seeing a wicked gleam in those beautiful golden eyes.

"Now where were we?"

Kai smirked devilishly and cupped Rei's cheek.

"Here."

Kai pulled Rei into an almost bruising kiss, nibbling softly on the neko-jin's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Rei happily granted. Within moments, Rei found himself pushed back onto the booth's leather seats while Kai's skilled tongue slipped past his parted lips.

* * *

Not so far away a maintenance employee caught sight of the couple. He sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. The man, Fred, hated cleaning up the kinds of messes that couples left behind. 

_/Why couldn't they do it in the bathroom! They don't pay me enough for this job.../_

Fred went back to what he was doing, mumbling curses to himself.

* * *

Bryan had disappeared into the crowd, chasing after his redheaded teammate, whom had wandered away from him, leaving Max by himself. 

The blond moved easily through the crowd, smiling to himself

_/Being small, cute, and blond has its perks/_

Max stopped and stood up on his tiptoes, scanning the crowd for Tala's fiery red hair.

_/Where are they…/_

Max pouted and went back to being flat on his feet.

_/Bryan promised he wouldn't leave me/_

A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, making him jump and gasp in shock. Hot breath, that held a distinct odor of alcohol, tickled his ear, making him shudder.

"Maxie, why are you wandering around all by yourself? There's no telling what could happen to you."

The words were slurred and the voice was oddly familiar. Max's eyes widened in realization.

"T-Tyson!"

* * *

Ooo! A Cliffhanger! Heh, what so unusual about that? XD. Please review! It makes me happy and update faster! Oh, and don't forget to check out '**Perfections In Not So Obvious Places**' :D! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

Oh my God! I am SO very, very, very sorry for the long wait. Please forgive me! I really didn't mean to wait this long to update. It's almost been a month!

Anyway, I was wondering if ya'll think I should up the rating (you'll see why once you've read it). Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. It was much appreciated!

Thoughts: _/blah blah blah/_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Max squirmed out of Tyson's arms and turned to face him, a look of confusion on his face.

Tyson smirked and took a step forward, Max instinctively taking a step back.

"T-Tyson…what are you doing…?"

Tyson said nothing and continued to walk towards Max with sluggish and unsteady steps, Max continuing to walk backwards, that is, until his back connected with a near-by wall.

The blonde glanced behind him, hoping he had just run into someone. He glanced over his shoulder only to find his good luck had run out. Max closed his eyes briefly before looking back towards Tyson, finding him only a few steps away.

Ocean eyes glanced around, looking for a way out. Seeing his exit he darted to the side, but it was too late. Tyson grabbed his arm and slammed him back into the wall.

Max uttered a cry of pain that was muted by one of Tyson's large hands. Max whimpered softly. His heart was racing. He was so scared. He briefly wondered if anyone would try to save him, but those thoughts were shot down when Tyson removed his hand, replacing it with lips.

The navy haired teen tasted heavily of alcohol. Max started to squirm when he felt Tyson's tongue forcefully enter his mouth, but Tyson pressed him more into the wall, making him wince because of the evident pain on his back.

_/I hope that doesn't bruise…/_

Max once again looked for an exit, but found none. He was trapped. But there was one thing he hadn't tried yet…

Max bit down. Hard. Tyson swore loudly and pulled away from him slightly, but not enough for Max to get away.

Tyson's eyes held a look of drunken rage and Max whimpered and pressed himself further against the wall.

"You stupid bitch!"

Tyson backhanded him, twice as hard as hard as Max had bit him. Max whimpered and put a shaking hand to his cheek, tears welling up in his eyes.

_/Now I'm definitely going to have a bruise…/_

Tyson smirked down at the younger teen, that look still in his eyes.

"Looks like you'll have to be punished, Maxie."

Max looked up at him in horror and made a halfhearted attempt to get away again. Tyson merely picked the smaller, struggling, blonde up and slung him over his shoulder and stumbled off towards the bathroom.

A few tears rolled down Max's cheeks as he hung limply over Tyson's shoulder.

_/Kai…save me…/_

-----------------------

Kai sat up straight, tearing his eyes away from his now empty drink.

"Did you just call me?"

Rei blinked and looked at him curiously, shifting to get comfortable, since they had just moved to the booth beside the one they had been….sitting in.

"No, why?"

Kai looked towards the crowd, eyes scanning over it and not seeing Max.

"No reason."

Rei put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's probably with Tala and Bryan somewhere. Don't worry. Now sit here while I go get you another drink."

Kai merely nodded and stared down at the table.

_/I'm sure I heard my name. /_

Kai sighed.

_/Then again, it was probably just the drink making me hear things…I hope. /_

-----------------------

Bryan searched the crowd, sighing in relief when he spotted his redheaded captain. He walked closer and a wave of jealousy washed over him when he saw the way the redhead danced with some other guy.

_/Why do I feel so jealous/_

Tala spotted Bryan and immediately pulled away from that other guy, going over to him. The redhead looked up at him, his eyes slightly larger than normal and pleading, his lips twisting into a pout to add effect. Tala was giving him the puppy-dog eyes. If there was one thing the Demolition Boys couldn't resist, it would be Tala's puppy-dog eyes.

Bryan groaned inwardly.

_/What does he want -this- time/_

"Dance with me?"

_/Oh…that. Figures. /_

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Tala lost his puppy-dog eyes and just settled for pouting.

"Bryan! As your captain I order you to dance with me!"

Bryan sighed and rolled his eyes. Tala always used that trick with him when he wanted Bryan to do something and he wouldn't do it.

"What do I get out of it?"

Tala smiled slyly.

_/Works every time…/_

"I'll buy you a drink."

"A bottle."

"Beer?"

"No, vodka."

"Cherry!"

"Hell no. You'll drink it all. Vanilla."

"Ew. Fine. Vanilla it is. I'll just buy my own bottle of cherry!"

Tala reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of money.

Bryan eyed the money, wondering how Tala managed to fit it into his pockets. While Tala was counting his money, Bryan studied the redhead shamelessly.

In usual Tala style, his pants were like a second skin and pure white. Though the ice blue ribbons on the outer side of each pant leg were supposed to hold the pants together, for Tala, they were just another way to show skin. The tank top the redhead wore was tight, white and revealed his flat stomach and pierced belly button Ian dared him to get last year. To round out the outfit, he wore high-heeled white boots and a necklace Bryan had gotten him for his 16th birthday a few weeks ago.

Bryan had worn a simpler outfit, much like the one he wore yesterday. Black slacks, a dress shirt and a pair of black boots. He didn't see what all the fuss about getting dressed up to go to a club was about.

Bryan snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the redhead speak again.

"Now let's dance!"

Bryan looked at him skeptically.

"Can't we drink first?"

"No!"

Bryan sighed.

"Fine…"

Tala smiled and grabbed Bryan's hand, igniting a spark inside them both, something they simply ignored as Tala drug Bryan deeper into the crowd.

-----------------------

Max bolted from the bathroom and began to weave his way through the crowd, not caring if he pushed or shoved anyone in the process, though most people got out of his way.

He searched desperately for the booth he had last seen Kai at. He saw it, but Kai was not in it. He glanced to the one beside it and saw him and ran to him, ignoring the obvious pain in his ass.

Max clung to Kai when he reached him, ignoring the shocked expressions on Kai's and Rei's faces. Tears rolled down the blond's cheeks as he buried his head into the Russian's chest.

"Max…what's wrong?"

When Max didn't answer, Kai began to worry. The Russian teen ran his hand through the silky blond locks, trying to calm him.

"Max, answer me…"

The said blond looked up, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

Kai frowned when he saw the bruise forming on the younger teen's pale cheek. He showed his softer side when he gently wiped away Max's tears, being careful of the bruise.

"Max. Tell me what happened. Who hit you?"

Max stayed silent for a few moments before mumbling something.

Rei, having understood Max, paled slightly and turned to Kai.

"He said he ran into Tyson and…he was drunk."

Kai's frowned deepened.

"Max, tell me the rest."

He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach when Max's eyes filled up with tears again.

Max sniffled softly.

"He…h-he…"

Kai's eyes widened a bit, fearing what Max was going to say next. He pulled Max closer, not noticing the blond wince once he touched his back.

_/Oh God no…/_

"Go on Max."

Rei's voice sounded calm and comforting, but to the trained ear, it also sounded a bit wary.

"…r-raped me."

Kai saw red. Tyson was going to pay. Dearly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Maxie. I didn't intend to make that happened to him, but…it did. Oh and there are supposed to be question marks on some of the thoughts, but the site ate them. I promise to update sooner this time! Please review! It makes me happy and makes me update faster :D.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait! School's been a complete bitch. I'll try and update as often as I can but don't get your hopes up. Well this chapter mainly has BryanxTala action. So for those wanting to see Kai beat the hell out of Tyson, you're out of luck, at least for this chapter. Oh and don't worry Tyson fans, Tyson won't be hurt too bad.

Oh! I've been wondering this for awhile. Should I kept it TysonxMax(#1), pair them up with different people in the end and have them remain best friends(#2), pair Max with someone up while leaving Tyson single(#3) or keep them both single(#4). Help me out and vote 1, 2, 3, or 4 when you review!

Anyway, on with the fic!

Thoughts: _/blah blah blah… /_

--------------------------

Tala dropped Bryan's hand when he found a spot on the dance floor that suited him.

Bryan looked at his redheaded team captain warily.

"Are you sure we can't get drunk first?"

Tala rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Whining doesn't suit you, Bryan."

The lavender haired teen glared darkly at the redhead.

"Let's just get this over with…"

"Quit being so dramatic! It's not like I'm making you dress up in drag!"

Bryan continued to glare at Tala, but said nothing more.

Tala pouted at Bryan, but soon started swaying to the rhythm of Bojangles by Pitbull, forgetting all about the Russian teen in front of him.

The blue-eyed teen moved closer to Bryan, grinding his hips into the older Russian's.

Bryan sighed and pulled Tala closer to him, his hands beginning to roam.

_/Why the hell couldn't we had gotten drunk first? It would make things a lot easier…well, for me at least. God I wish he would stop doing that. It just makes me want to shove him up against a wall and screw him senseless. /_

Bryan was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt hands sliding up his chest and coming rest on his shoulders.

He looked down, taking in the sensual way Tala was moving against him.

Tala's kohl lined eyes were focused solely on Bryan, but there was no movement behind those cyan eyes. He was lost in the music. His eyes slid closed, letting the rhythm fully take over him, his arms now wrapped securely around Bryan's neck.

The redhead snapped out of his one-ness with the music when he felt a not so gentle squeeze on his ass.

Looking up he saw the smug smirk that tugged at Bryan's lips. He flushed despite himself and he glared heatedly at Bryan, making Bryan's smirk widen

Tala became slightly redder and looked away.

"Asshole."

Bryan leaned down and Tala could feel Bryan's hot breath on his ear. Tala bit his lip, trying to suppress a shudder.

"But you know you liked it."

Tala's eyes widened slightly and Bryan stood back up straight, but not before licking the redhead's ear.

_/Why the hell did I just do that/_

Tala turned a little redder and stared down at the floor.

"Shut up and dance with me, you bastard."

Once again, they started to dance, their bodies moving in perfect harmony. Bryan's hands were wondering over his captain's lean form, resting on his girlish hips every once in awhile. Tala wound down low and came back up, grinding his hips into the older teen's.

Bryan's hair stuck to his face and neck and a bead of sweat rolled down Tala's flat stomach.

They grinded into one another, Tala's hands buried in Bryan's lavender locks while Bryan's were glued to Tala's irresistible leather clad ass.

_/He must have some kind of fascination with my ass. That's where his hands always seem to return. /_

Tala's thoughts came to a screeching halt when Bryan bit down on his neck. Hard.

He shrieked girlishly and pulled away from Bryan, his hand flying to his neck. He took his hand away after a few moments and looked at it, seeing a few red splotches.

"You bastard! What the hell was that for! That fucking hurt!"

Bryan smirked and leaned down, pressing their foreheads together.

"I was just trying to get your attention. Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"No!"

Tala jerked away from Bryan and crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, his back now facing Bryan.

"Oh come on Tala it was just a joke."

When Tala didn't respond, Bryan moved forward, wrapping his arms around the redhead's lithe waist.

"Turn around."

Tala stood still for a moment longer, but turned around, his bottom lip still poked out cutely.

Bryan's eyes were lit up with a mischievous gleam.

Tala eyed the older Russian warily.

_/He's up to something… /_

"I wasn't joking about the kissing part."

Tala's eyes went wide and he started to protest when Bryan's lips crashed into his own, Bryan's skilled tongue slipping past the younger Russian's parted lips.

Tala tensed slightly in feeling the other's tongue lapping at his own, but soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around the older teen's neck.

When they finally parted, they were both out of breath, Tala more so than Bryan.

_/Why the hell did I just do that! Goddamn it! I need a drink… /_

"Come on….we've danced through at least 4 songs straight. You owe me a bottle of vodka."

With that said he swiftly turned on his heal and walked off toward the bar, leaving a stunned Tala still on the dance floor.

Tala stared after Bryan, wondering what the hell just transpired. He touched his lips briefly in confusion.

_/What the hell just happened! First he bit me, then he kissed me and now he just leaves me here! I don't understand him. Why does he do this to me? Does he like me or just lust for_ me/

Tala sighed and walked off toward the bar, hundreds of thoughts swirling around in his head.

_/Fuck it all! I need a fucking drink… /_

--------------------------

Again, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I hope this was worth your time, even though it was a bit on the short side. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Wow. I never knew I would update twice in one month. Well, sadly this is the final chapter in the lovely fic, but fear not! '**Rainy Fridays**' will be out sometime next month! I'm so proud of this series.

Oh, and you still have time to vote! As a reminder, here are the numbers:

#1- kept it TysonxMax

#2- pair them up with different people in the end and have them remain best friends

#3- pair Max with someone up while leaving Tyson single

#4- keep them both single

Here are the standings as of now:

#1- 4

#2- 0

#3- 4

#4- 1

With that taken care of, on with the fic!

Thoughts: _/blah blah blah /_

--------------

Rei sighed as he watched Kai down yet another drink. He had tried many times to get Kai to stop, but Kai was simply too pissed and bullheaded to listen to his reasoning, so he eventually gave up. The neko-jin had sought out the help of Bryan and Tala, but they were drunker than both Kai and Tyson combined.

Plus they were heading out the door, Bryan mumbling something about getting a taxi, though Rei could hardly here him over Tala's very girlish giggles. Rei had a pretty good idea about what they were going to do. He just hoped it didn't come back to bite them in the ass come morning.

Feeling Max shift in his lap, he looked down, finding him still asleep. Rei sighed once more and hugged the blond close, watching as Kai went off to get more drinks. Resting a hand atop the silky blond locks, he couldn't help but feel guilty. They had mostly either been watching out for Max, or…were engaged in other activities.

Not once did anyone check on the navy haired blader, even though they all knew he would most likely do something incredibly stupid. Rei wondered what Tyson was trying to prove. Was he trying to impress Max, or was he trying to drink Kai under the table? Either way, he should have known better.

The raven-haired teen snapped out of his musings when Kai came back equipped with as many drinks as he could carry.

"Kai…drinking isn't going to help the situation. You know that."

The Russian merely gave him a look and downed another shot.

Rei sighed in defeat. Things were not looking good. With both Tyson AND Kai drunk, he knew the rest of the night would definitely not got well. He rubbed his temples, muttering curses in his native tongue as Kai downed yet another drink.

_/Great. All I need now is for Tyson to show up. /_

"There ya are Blondie! I was looking for ya!"

_/Damn it! I jinxed it. /_

Bleary blue eyes blinked open and looked at Rei, and then towards the source of the loud noise, widening when they saw Tyson.

Sluggishly, the navy haired male reached out to touch Max. Big mistake.

A hand shot out and grabbed Tyson's wrist squeezing it painfully, making him wince.

"Touch him and die."

"Oh yeah?"

Rei glanced between the two, biting his lip.

_/Should I intervene? Probably not. No telling what they would do if I did. This is -not- going to end well… /_

Kai merely glared, proving that even when drunk, he could still give top-notch death glares. Unfortunately, while they seemed to work on Tyson when he was sober, they most definitely did not work when he was intoxicated.

Tyson merely shrugged it off, grinning stupidly. Reaching out, he touched Max's arm with a finger, causing the blond to whimper and try to get as far away from him as possible.

"I touched him. Whatcha gonna do about it?"

Kai's lips twisted into a snarl, his hands unconsciously balling into fists.

"Don't push me Tyson."

"I guess you're all talk and no action, Kai."

_/Oh God. Here we go. /_

Kai's crimson eyes narrowed. He had had enough of Tyson's drunken mouth. Without thinking, the bluenette slammed his fist into Tyson's nose.

Rei winced when he heard a loud crack.

Tyson on the other hand swore loudly and clutched his nose.

"You jackass!"

Kai merely snorted and motioned for Rei and Max to follow him. He started to turn away from Tyson when Tyson's fist suddenly collided with his jaw.

Both Rei and Max's eyes widened. They spared a look at each other before looking warily at the scene being played out before them, powerless to stop it.

Kai's hand flew to his jaw, wincing slightly when he touched it. Tyson was stronger than what he gave him credit for.

Crimson eyes fixed Tyson with a dark glare.

"You fucking idiot. You really shouldn't have done that."

With that said, the team captain of the Bladebreakers launched himself at the navy-haired world champion.

--------------

It had taken 3 well built bouncers to hold Kai back, while it had taken only one to hold back Tyson. The bouncers had physically thrown out Kai and Tyson, while they had politely asked Rei and Max to leave, seeing how scared the little blond was. Rei figured if it weren't for Max's appearance, they would have been thrown out as well.

While the fight had been rather short, both bladers had managed to get in a few good licks. Kai had ended up with a split lip and a bruised jaw. Tyson on the other hand, would be in pain the next morning, seeing as though Kai somehow got a hold of a chair and broke it over his back. Despite the bruised back, he had a nearly broken nose and black eye.

--------------

The ride home was strangely quiet. Rei, who was ridding up front with the driver of the taxi, looked back at his teammates in the back seat.

Kai was staring out the window, silently nursing his swollen jaw, Tyson was sprawled out in the floorboard snoring, having apparently passed out moments after leaving the club, and Max was once again asleep, all curled up into a ball between Kai and the door.

Rei sighed and turned back towards the windshield.

_/I can't believe that just happened, and to -Max-! I should have been watching Tyson, or at least someone should have checked on him! We specifically told him -not- to drink more than he could handle, but apparently he wanted to be a showoff. I should have known he'd do something stupid. But…what's done is done, and it's in the past now and no matter how hard we try, we can't change it. /_

Amber eyes glanced back and the loudly snoring form of Tyson.

_/He probably won't remember a damn thing come morning. I wonder who's going to be the one to tell him… /_

A hand squeezing his shoulder brought him back to reality and he jumped slightly.

"We're here. You take Max. I'll handle Tyson."

Rei nodded and got out of the car going over to the right side and picking up Max while Kai paid the driver of the taxi.

Max mumbled something and snuggled close to Rei when he picked him up. The neko-jin smiled down at the little blonde.

_/He'll pull through this…I know he will. You can't keep Max down for long. Knowing him he'll be over it by tomorrow. He's strong like that. /_

Rei couldn't predict the future, but if he could, he would regretfully take back that thought.

--------------

Stepping inside, Rei almost tripped over something. Upon looking down, he saw one of Tala's boots, the other laying not to far away. Following the trail of clothes, he noticed they led straight to Max's room

Peeking in to see if they were asleep, he found Tala pinned down and moaning and Bryan screwing the vocal, not to mention flexible, redhead into the mattress. Lovely. More sheets he would have to wash in the morning. No doubt Tyson would puke all over his when he awoke.

Carrying Max to his own room, he briefly wondered how the redhead could possibly bend that way. Shaking his head, he opened the door and went in, thankful he had changed the sheets before they had left.

Laying the blond down, he left the room, coming back with a large tee shirt of Tyson's that he had stuck in the dryer before they left. Quickly undressing Max, so not to wake him up, he sat him up, wincing at the large bruise on his pale back.

_/That must have hurt. No doubt Tyson did it, but how? I'll ask Max about it in the morning... /_

Slipping the tee shirt over the blond's head, he gently put his thin arms through the armholes and laid him back down, pulling the covers over him, tucking him in like a mother would. Smiling sadly, he ruffled the blond's hair.

"Night Maxie."

Grabbing a pair of bed pants and a tee shirt of his own, he quietly left the room

--------------

Yawning, he quickly changed into his bedclothes and crawled into Kai's bed, waiting for Kai to do the same. Though the Russian was drunk, you couldn't tell it. The only thing out of place besides the very slight stagger when he walked, was his temper.

Slipping into bed beside Rei, clad only in a pair of bed pants, he wrapped his muscled arms around his lover's thin waist.

Amber eyes studied him tiredly.

"Who's going to tell Tyson in the morning? Is your jaw okay? What about his eye? Do you thi—"

Rei was silence when Kai placed a finger on his lips.

"Let's not worry about that right now. We'll figure it out in the morning. My jaw is fine. Tyson's eye is fine. I put some ice on it after I put him on the couch. Now go to sleep. We have to go to the airport in the morning."

"Airport? Why?"

_/Shit…I forgot that it was a surprise. Damn it…think of a lie, think of a lie…/_

"Max…decided we should have a reunion. You were probably asleep we talked about it and we probably forgot to tell you. That's why Tala and Bryan are here."

Rei smiled.

"A reunion sounds nice."

Kai studied Rei for any sign of suspicion. He found none.

_/Apparently, Rei's forgotten his own birthday, with all that's going on. This could be a good thing. Damn it. I still need to buy him something… /_

"Now go to sleep. We have a hard day ahead of us."

Rei nodded and snuggled into his lover's chest.

"Love you."

Kai half smiled down at him.

"Love you too."

--------------

Just as they had both begun to doze off, a knock on the door jolted them awake.

Rei groaned and snuggled closer to Kai.

"Come in."

The person one the other side of the door hesitated before opening.

Max stood in the doorway, clad in the large, white tee shirt that went to his knees, and he was clutching a pillow. He looked like a lost puppy. All of this together, plus his size, made the blond appear much younger than he really was.

The lovers couldn't help but smile at the cute sight.

Kai motioned for Max to come in and he did, closing the door behind himself. The blond shuffled over to the bed and climbed up onto it, climbing over Kai and settling between him and Rei, like a child would do to their parents.

Immediately curling up to Kai, Max made no protest when Rei then curled up to them both, shifting the blond so that they could both use Kai as a pillow.

Falling asleep, the trio was oblivious to the 4th member they would have in the morning and the rough day that lay ahead.

--------------

w00t! It's dooonnneee! I hope you enjoyed this fic! And don't forget, '**Rainy Fridays**' should be out sometime next month, so check it out. Please review! It makes me happy. :D.

Also, check out my new fic, '**Unfulfilled Desires, Fulfilling Deception**'! I'm shameless. XD.


End file.
